Forged
by jennytork
Summary: This is what forged the Winchester brothers. NOTE: Some of the quotes are directly from the show. All credit goes to the brilliant writers who have gifted us with ten marvelous seasons.


**FORGED**

 _This is what forged Sam Winchester._

"Hey, Sammy. I'm Dean. I'm your big brother."

"G'night, Sammy. Angels are watching over you."

"There you go, Sammy-boy...better than mother's milk..."

"It's okay, Sammy... It's all gonna be okay..."

"Daddy! Sammy just said his first word! My name!"

"He doesn't have a mother, the poor kid."

"Dad's a hero. He fights the monsters out there."

"In your closet, son? Here – it's a .45. Dean will teach you how to shoot it, and you won't be scared anymore."

"Sam, I want to talk to you about these grades. Have you thought about applying to college? You don't have to be chained to your family's business."

"If you walk out that door, don't you bother coming back!"

"What would you do without me? Crash and burn, Sam. Crash – and – burn."

"We got work to do."

"You're such a freak!"

"Dad told me if I couldn't save you – then I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"You were always my favourite Special Child..."

"They gave me one year. And I'd do it again."

"You're strong now! You're powerful now! And we can kill Lilith and avenge your brother!"

"You're a vampire, Sam! You're a blood-sucking freak and I'm done trying to save you!"

"Sam, of course, is an abomination."

"You're my perfect vessel, Sammy."

"You'll never be rid of me. We were made for each other!"

"Benny's been a better brother to me than you have ever been!"

"There ain't no me if there ain't no you!"

"Dean allowed me to possess you, Samuel."

"Thought you said you wouldn't do the same for me."

"I'm proud of us."

"Let me go, Sammy."

"I know what you did, Sammy. I know how dark you went. You think I'm bad, as a demon! You know, I think you might be worse than me!"

"Get away from me, Sammy – you're safer without me around."

"I'm sorry you're so bad with chicks."

"You do know nothing you do can save your brother from that Mark."

"Don't. Don't you dare say you're sorry. There's no forgiving this."

"Close your eyes, Sammy. Close your eyes."

 ** _SPN FORGED SPN_**

 _This is what forged Dean Winchester._

"There is nothing in this world – nothing that you could ever say or do – that would not make me think that you – the _real_ you - are a good person."

"You will kill your brother, Dean. It's inevitable. That Mark will make sure of it."

"We are going to beat this, Dean. Together."

"Welcome back, Dean."

"This is the demon talking. And I hate demons."

"Let's go, Dean. Let's go howl at that moon."

"Don't you die, Dean. Don't you-"

"You are a good candidate for the Mark, indeed."

"Would I do the same thing as you? If the circumstances were the same? No. I wouldn't."

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't have let me in Sam."

"Castiel can't stay here. Or I will allow Sam to die."

"I can heal your brother from the inside."

"I don't know what happened, but your brother is severely burned inside. His internal organs are all shutting down."

"I'm dying? So? You know what my greatest sin was, Dean? All the times I let you down!"

"You're not a grunt, Dean. You're a genius. You're the smartest man I know!"

"It's been quite a ride, huh, brother? It's okay. I don't belong here. We both know I'd fall off the wagon sooner or later if I stayed here."

"You mean to say you faked a text by his ex to get him out of your way? Dick move, sir!"

"...well, I hit a dog..."

"Easy, brother! I ain't gonna hurt you! I'm on your side! Let's find your angel and get outta here."

"Well, hello, Dean. You do know whatever pathetic weapon you've come up with isn't

going to hurt me, right? I'm Dick Roman! I'm invinci-"

"You still got dick on Dick?"

"Fake it till you make it. Smile your way through the day."

"What are we gonna do without Bobby?"

"That car of yours is too identifiable. You gotta ditch it."

"I know it's sudden, but – I'm in love. And I'm getting married."

"Sam's hallucinations are all-encompassing. And I can't stop it. ...but maybe I can shift it."

"It's still a Denver Scramble up here – but at least now I know my way around the plate."

"You say you're real – and so does Lucifer."

"We are not Castiel – and oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"You tell your brother not to scratch the wall."

"His soul... it's missing."

"You shoved my kid, Dean. We're done."

"Sam. Dean. I love you like my own. But sometimes – sometimes, you can be the most whiny, self-centered sons-of-bitches I've ever met!"

"Well, hiya, Dean. Look what the Apocalypse shook out!"

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay. I got him."

"You really thought your brother could overpower me? An archangel? I _win!"_

"Just say yes, you mud-ape, and this will all be over!"

"It will always end up here. No matter what you do, Dean, we will always end up...here."

"Your prayers have been heard, Dean. And the answer – is no."

"Of course she was the last seal! Lucifer is rising and you will be rewarded beyond measure!"

"All we need to do is give you a little...push."

"I'm strong now! I can defeat Lilith! I don't need you!"

"Tell your brother to stop using his powers or we will annihilate him."

"I can do this myself, Dean! I don't need you! I'm strong now!"

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"What the hell are you? My brother's dead!"

"Yes, that's right, Dean – you carved her up so beautifully... you will be rewarded for this."

"All you have to do is say yes – pick up the knife – and the pain will stop, Dean."

"No, Dean. There's no escape from your deal."

"Lilith slaughtered them all – including your precious virgin! Interesting, isn't it, that for all your talk about doing the right thing? Your plan was the one with the body count!"

"What did you do, you idjit boy? What have you done?"

"I'll give you a year, Dean. One year. Try to welsh out of it in any way – and Sam drops dead."

"You're too close to him, Dean. So I'll do what needs to be done. I'll take care of your anti-Christ brother."

"So what? I-I'm supposed to go darkside? Is that it?"

"Did Dad say anything to you?"

"Time of death – 10.31 AM."

"You save your brother, Dean. I know you can do it. Cause if you don't – you might end up having to kill him. So you save him."

"Your family doesn't need you, you know. Not like you need them."

"When this is over – I'm thinking about going back to school."

"We got work to do."

"You're a capable hunter, Dean. You don't need me with you all the time. I'll check in."

"If you walk out that door, Samuel Winchester, don't you bother coming back!"

"Full ride, Dean! Can you believe it? Full ride!"

"You're a smart kid, Dean. Why do you want to leave school?"

"Take care of your brother, Dean."

"You went out? I trusted you! Because of you, Sammy could have been killed!"

"Look after your brother, Dean."

"It's okay, son. I gotcha!"

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can go! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

"I love you, Dean. Angels are watching over you."

"This is your little brother, Dean. His name is Sammy."

"Dean? Guess what? You're going to be a big brother. And you're gonna be the best big brother in the entire world."

 _END_


End file.
